Re-Workshop/Duelists
; Niche: The Stealth Assassin * Eve and Riot haven't really had a good relationship ever since her release, and she's probably been one of the most problematic champions in the game to balance and rework, as most attempts to change her have led to her becoming either unplayably bad or crushingly overpowered, and generally unhealthy to have around. Even her identity is contested (what is she? Should she be more like a vampire or succubus? Does she really need bondage gear?), though she's also well-loved by a core fanbase for many of the features that have proven the most problematic. Chief among them is her iconic perma-stealth, which is at the core of her tremendous global threat and unpredictability in-game, but has so far forced her to have weak combat capabilities, while also working mostly as an extra expense in true sight for the enemy team during the laning phase. Despite being officially an assassin, her dysfunctional kit and poor late-game scaling have forced her to build like a mediocre bruiser, and she never feels exceptionally powerful even when playing at her best, partly because her ability set doesn't leave much room for skill expression: all of her damage is point-and-click (Hate Spike, her main damage source, doesn't even involve pointing), the only real window of downtime she has is her ultimate, and even her passive doesn't carry nearly as much strategic gameplay as it could. The goal of this rework is, above all, to engineer proper highs and lows in her power, and thereby allow Evelynn to have moments of great success while giving her opponents opportunities to turn the tables on her. While the aim here isn't really to forge an identity for Eve, it would make sense for her to have a running theme of shadows and night, as she somewhat does now, and perhaps blend in some of her sadistic, seductive and even dance-based elements on a gameplay level. * Stats: ** Base mana increased to 300 from 265.6. ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from * (new innate) ** While Evelynn is within the game, a day-and-night dial is displayed on screen. Day lasts for 90 seconds and night lasts for 30 seconds. During the night, Evelynn's abilities are empowered and gains stealth while . There is a 10 second twilight at the end of each phase to telegraph the pending transition. * (new Q) ** Evelynn calls down a spike from the sky that lands at the target location after a -second delay, dealing AP)}} bonus AD)}} magic damage to the first enemy it hits and . ** The spike remains as impassible terrain for 1 second. ** Cooldown: ** Cost: mana * (W) ** Renamed to Shadow Walk. ** Cooldown reduced to from 15 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduction per ability hit removed. ** Instantly stealths Evelynn. * (new E) ** Evelynn's next basic attack digs her claws into her target, highlight a moon dial at her target's feet. Still applies one basic attack. If she travels a full semicircle around her target, she rends her claws from them dealing magic damage. After seconds or if they move too far apart, the effect is interrupted and they take reduced damage, down to a minimum of . Evelynn cannot attack while her claws are in her target. ** The triggering basic attack also her target by for seconds. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Cost: mana * (new R) ** Nightbringer's night duration is increased by 30 seconds per rank, up to a maximum of , with the day getting shorter at the same rate. At rank 3, night wholly eclipses the day. ** Evelynn removes herself and the target enemy champion from the map and sends themselves both to the Shadow Realm a dark mirror of the battlefield with no other units for 3 seconds, emerging at their corresponding locations on the map at the end of the duration. Dark Embrace can only be used at night. ** Cooldown: ** Range: 125 :Stonewall's rework. * (Innate) ** Xin Zhao generates X Fervor every second while an enemy champion is nearby, increasing for every nearby enemy champion. Xin Zhao gains bonus movement speed based on his current Fervor. While no enemy champions are nearby, Fervor rapidly depletes. * (Q) ** Xin Zhao has three combat stances, Crash, Skewer and Shock, and begins the game in Crash stance. Three Talon Strike and Brandish have different effects based on his current stance and activating either will progress to the next stance. *** Xin Zhao swipes with his glaive, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a cone.. *** Xin Zhao stabs his glaive forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line. *** Xin Zhao performs an uppercut with his glaive, dealing physical damage and knocking up all enemies directly in front of him. * (W) ** Increases Xin Zhao's attack range and ability range for the next few seconds, also doubling the bonus movement speed from Fervor. When the effect ends, Xin Zhao loses his current Fervor and cannot gain any more for the next few seconds. * (E) ** Xin Zhao dashes upon the target enemy, applying one basic attack and gaining either a shield or bonus attack speed depending on whether or not the target is facing him or facing away, respectively. Both effects last for 5 seconds. * ® ** Xin Zhao dashes upon the target enemy, dealing physical damage in a wide area. ** Xin Zhao dashes upon the target enemy, dealing physical damage in a long line behind them. ** Xin Zhao brandishes his sword, sending forward a shockwave that stops upon hitting an enemy champion - dealing physical damage and knocking up all enemies in an area. Minions and monsters the shockwave passes through are also dealt damage. ;Niche: The Utility Melee Carry * Yasuo's been a contentious champion ever since his release, breaking new ground in offering unparalleled mobility, crowd control and utility on top of heavy damage. He started out as an experimental champion, in many ways, and offered a new model for melee carries, one that has proved decently successful so far. Yasuo himself, however, has a few lingering issues: though he was intended to be relatively stable and gold-independent enough to do consistently well in teamfights, he's turned out to be fairly snowbally, often chain-killing multiple enemies at a time or falling before he can make a major impact. Additionally, his power's fluctuated heavily over time, with his abilities often feeling either way too strong to fight against or unsatisfying to use. A large part of the problem comes from his ability set being a bit too loaded: his hamfisted double crit passive is heavily responsible for his snowballiness in lane, the armor penetration on his ultimate is tremendously powerful without being too visible, and the ramping damage on Sweeping Blade has no real impact in the late game. The goal of these changes is to streamline his power by trimming some of the fat on his kit (especially his crit passive, which would also become obsolete in view of an alternate crit system that would reward consecutive attacks and abilities rather than random chance) and forcing his early game power down into a lower, more stable curve, while still allowing him to scale tremendously well and letting him survive teamfights even better. * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 4 from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . ** Base attack damage increased to 60 from . ** Attack damage growth increased to 5 from . ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth changed to base attack speed from 3.2% bonus attack speed. ** Base magic resistance increased to from 30. ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ** Base movement speed increased to 355 from 345. * ** Intent removed. *** As the only effect, Resolve is now Way of the Wanderer. ** Flow generation increased to 1% per 40 units traveled at all levels from . ** Shield strength changed to - 750|57 + ( level)}}from }}. * ** Base damage changed to of target's current health}} from . *** Base damage is capped at 200 against monsters. ** Cooldown changed to | attack delay}} from 4 - based on . ** Can no longer be cast during . * ** Wall width changed to 500 at all ranks from . ** Wall duration changed to from at all ranks. ** Wall only blocks projectiles from the front, rather than from all sides. * ** Cooldown removed. ** Can only be recast once Yasuo completes his dash. ** Magic damage removed. ** Yasuo now instead uses a basic attack against his target as he dashes through them. ** Unique dash properties are no longer specified (now common to all dashes). * ** penetration removed. ** Now doubles Yasuo's Flow generation for the next 15 seconds.